This Charming Man
This Charming Man is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on December 10, 2003 on CTV Television Network and on June 4, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Nicole Demerse and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its title with the song by The Smiths. Summary When Emma thinks Sean's gang is stealing things from Degrassi (including Snake's laptop), Emma becomes obsessed with bringing Sean to justice. Paige, Spinner and Jimmy enroll in driver's ed, and Paige gets a crush on their instructor, Mr. Falcone. Main Plot Emma is furious with Sean for breaking up with her and moving on so quickly. She'll do whatever it takes to make him pay, even if her new relationship with Chris goes down in flames too. Chris can see that Emma is still caught up with Sean, and he doesn't want to play a part in her silly games. Trivia= *This episode marks the beginning of Chris Sharpe and Emma Nelson's relationship. *This episode is named after the song "This Charming Man" by the Smiths. |-| Gallery= ScreenHunter_14367 Jul. 24 15.04.jpg ScreenHunter_14368 Jul. 24 15.05.jpg ScreenHunter_14369 Jul. 24 15.05.jpg ScreenHunter_14370 Jul. 24 15.08.jpg ScreenHunter_14371 Jul. 24 15.09.jpg ScreenHunter_14372 Jul. 24 15.10.jpg AmyPeter.png 4544t.png tumblr_lbtcf5zr0z1qc1tpr.jpg ScreenHunter_14373 Jul. 24 15.13.jpg ScreenHunter_14374 Jul. 24 15.14.jpg 545f.png ScreenHunter_14375 Jul. 24 15.16.jpg ScreenHunter_14376 Jul. 24 15.17.jpg 454n.jpg JTemmoby.jpg ScreenHunter_14377 Jul. 24 15.20.jpg 456f.jpg ScreenHunter_14378 Jul. 24 15.22.jpg ScreenHunter_14379 Jul. 24 15.24.jpg 4534ffwe.png ScreenHunter_14380 Jul. 24 15.26.jpg ScreenHunter_14382 Jul. 24 15.29.jpg ScreenHunter_14381 Jul. 24 15.28.jpg ScreenHunter_14383 Jul. 24 15.31.jpg ScreenHunter_14384 Jul. 24 15.32.jpg ScreenHunter_14385 Jul. 24 15.33.jpg ScreenHunter_14386 Jul. 24 15.35.jpg ScreenHunter_14387 Jul. 24 15.37.jpg tumblr_lbtchqGtMi1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lbtcg5AR3R1qc1tpr.jpg ScreenHunter_14388 Jul. 24 17.17.jpg ScreenHunter_14389 Jul. 24 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_14390 Jul. 24 17.19.jpg ScreenHunter_14391 Jul. 24 17.21.jpg ScreenHunter_14392 Jul. 24 17.22.jpg ScreenHunter_14394 Jul. 24 17.25.jpg 453k.png ScreenHunter_14395 Jul. 24 17.28.jpg 3-13-2.jpg ScreenHunter_14396 Jul. 24 17.29.jpg ScreenHunter_14398 Jul. 24 17.32.jpg 3-13-3.jpg ScreenHunter_14397 Jul. 24 17.31.jpg ScreenHunter_14399 Jul. 24 17.33.jpg ScreenHunter_14400 Jul. 24 17.35.jpg ScreenHunter_14401 Jul. 24 17.37.jpg tumblr_lbtcsovwUJ1qc1tpr.jpg ScreenHunter_14402 Jul. 24 17.38.jpg ScreenHunter_14403 Jul. 24 17.42.jpg ScreenHunter_14407 Jul. 24 17.47.jpg ScreenHunter_14404 Jul. 24 17.43.jpg ScreenHunter_14405 Jul. 24 17.44.jpg ScreenHunter_14406 Jul. 24 17.45.jpg Amy3.jpg 45cx.jpg 536.png ScreenHunter_14408 Jul. 24 17.50.jpg tumblr_lbtctcQqia1qc1tpr.jpg ScreenHunter_14409 Jul. 24 17.53.jpg ScreenHunter_14410 Jul. 24 17.53.jpg ScreenHunter_14411 Jul. 24 17.55.jpg 56c.jpg 456fx.jpg 3-13-1.jpg ScreenHunter_14412 Jul. 24 18.00.jpg 897.png ScreenHunter_14413 Jul. 24 18.02.jpg ScreenHunter_14414 Jul. 24 18.02.jpg ScreenHunter_14415 Jul. 24 18.03.jpg ScreenHunter_14416 Jul. 24 18.03.jpg ScreenHunter_14417 Jul. 24 18.05.jpg ScreenHunter_14418 Jul. 24 18.07.jpg ScreenHunter_14419 Jul. 24 18.07.jpg ScreenHunter_14420 Jul. 24 18.08.jpg 897h.png ScreenHunter_14421 Jul. 24 18.10.jpg ScreenHunter_14422 Jul. 24 18.11.jpg ScreenHunter_14423 Jul. 24 18.12.jpg ScreenHunter_14424 Jul. 24 18.12.jpg ScreenHunter_14425 Jul. 24 18.13.jpg ScreenHunter_14426 Jul. 24 18.14.jpg ScreenHunter_14427 Jul. 24 18.16.jpg ScreenHunter_14428 Jul. 24 18.17.jpg ScreenHunter_14429 Jul. 24 18.17.jpg ScreenHunter_14430 Jul. 24 18.19.jpg ScreenHunter_14431 Jul. 24 18.19.jpg ScreenHunter_14432 Jul. 24 18.21.jpg SeanEmma.jpg 7856.png 23-brucas59k.jpg ScreenHunter_14366 Jul. 24 15.01.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Livingstone Beaumount as Manager *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman *Travis Donegan as Towerz *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe *Jim Thorburn as Mr. Falcone Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Best Days Of Our Lives"'' by The Premiums *''"Star"'' by Rick Wallace *''"Where Angels Fly"'' by Alex Horvath |-| Links= *Watch This Charming Man on YouTube *Watch This Charming Man on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes